What if?
by xDestiel
Summary: What if you were in love with someone extremely close to you? What if you were in love with a Rival - or even your worst rival, that god sent down to go against you? What if you were Hayner or Roxas? Akuroku Seiner. Suckysummary. Rated M. No lemon yet.
1. Small, Simple, Safe price

**Kayso, welcome to my **_**fabulous**_** story of life! My name is Annie, at your service. HUP-HUP. So, I had an **_**extremely **_**different and odd idea! This is gonna be a kind of . . . weird fic with absolutely no hints. The story is written in **_**two**_** main points-of-views that **_**alternate. **_**This story is written in ****Roxas**** and ****Hayner****'s points-of-view. With no beta-reader, I have to make do with what I have. This story will probably not be the greatest, and the chapters won't be the longest in history, but I love writing. I write for a living,**_** figuratively **_**speaking of course! **

**So, enjoy just a little? I'll try to make it worth your while. **

**NOTE****: Munny is counted like it is in the game. For example: One pretzel is like what, eight hundred munny? When they're like two-something in real life?**

**NOTE****: **_**Shut up, foo, you ain't no fish**_** is something that happened when my friends and I were in a group chat on MSN. It was amazing, when my friend decided to be random and say that after he got hurt. Trust me, he DOES say stuff like that in real life. One prime example: **_**Holy Roller, baby, my cupcake's 'a meltin'! **_**I love you, Hayburr.**

**NOTE****: The next chapter—Hayner's point-of-view—is going to be about Roxas' secret. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_"One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else."_

**

* * *

**

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I flung my body down on the couch, in my minuscule house in Twilight Town. We live at the _heart_ of the town, right near the dead _center_ of Twilight Town. It seemed to be hotter where we lived. It was hot, and the days dragged on slowly, people fidgeting to keep themselves occupied. I didn't have trouble with that, because my friends seemed to _always be there_. No kidding, just like my friend Hayner is sitting to my left right now. _Always there._

I'm just going to introduce myself a little before continuing this little _voyage de la vie_. My name is Roxas, and I 'm one of three brothers. Not that they matter now, because I think you'll meet at least _one _of them later on. I can say I live in a very _unsettling_ bi-polar environment. One of my brothers can be an emo bitch; while the other is always happy and cheerful, and he always seemed to have a smile on his face. I sometimes hated my home environment.

I closed my eyes, as I felt a poke in my side. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream, Roxy?" Hayner asked. It was pretty hot in here, and maybe ice cream would do me some good. I nodded, before following Hayner down the square.

I liked to think. I _really_ liked to think things through, but I can sometimes be highly impulsive and spontaneous. My mind kind of has tendencies to shut off, leaving me to make my own decisions without thinking; on impulse. When I thought things through, sometimes . . . I didn't make the right decisions.

We walked in the ice cream shop, where there was a sign out front that said: _The best cream you can buy in town with your money!_ At my first arrival in Twilight Town, I thought of that sentence in the most perverted manner possible. When my family got inside to eat our ice cream, I realized that _maybe _it was the best cream in town for our money.

That was several years ago. Five, to be exact. I was a _very _perverted eleven-year-old.

When we sat down in the booth, waiting to be served – yes, you _did _get served by a waitress at this particular shop – Hayner mentioned that I hadn't spoken more than a sentence all day. I shrugged, looking at him. "A lot on my mind I guess, just really a thinking day."

"Can't say I've ever devoted a whole day to thinking," Hayner admitted. "You're a loser, Roxas. A total loser." He laughed. "Just how do you devote a whole day to thinking?"

"It's pretty easy for me to think, I'm just always thinking! Like that Da Vinci guy, I always have something on my mind, I always have great thoughts in my head . . . Although sometimes it's kind of nice when I can just _stop_ thinking."

"Do you do that a lot?" Hayner asked. When the waitress sauntered over, we ordered the usual.

"Stop thinking? Well, I don't get much of a chance, when I stop thinking, it's such a relief."

"So, you're one of those guys, huh? One of them that like, spend their whole life cooped up thinking about how they're gonna spend their lives."

"Well, not really. I don't care what happens to my life. I just, want to be _spontaneous, _and that's very hard to do with this constant thinking." I sighed at him, "I am a loser, so thanks for pointing that out." I sighed, yet again. "I get scared, and I have the most horrible adrenaline rush. It makes me tremble in fear afterwards. I'm pretty fucked up."

"Oh, don't look now, but there's my worst enemy." I knew, that somehow, on the inside, he was screaming: _former best friend who now hates my guts._ "I don't really have a lot of enemies, so I guess he's my only enemy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey Seifer." I waved at him, before the waitress walked up to us with our ice creams. "Thanks," I said, grabbing mine.

"Hey Roxas, Hey Chicken-wuss." He nodded at Hayner, with that familiar _smirk _on his face. Hayner grumbled in return before turning his head away. I don't understand why he hated Seifer so much, and I didn't want to think about it.

After a while of sucking relentlessly, I realized that I had just a popsicle stick left. Hayner looked at me as I discarded the stick on the table. "Roxas, the stick says something," He pointed at my ice cream stick, which had a little residue of melted blue on it.

I picked up the stick, reading the letters that were written across the stick.

_Winner._

Winner, as in . . . the winning stick to the free ice cream sweepstakes. Could you call it a sweepstakes? Er, free ice cream competition.

Which means that I had just won ice cream for life, _for free?_ "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right! That's got to come in handy, right Rox? You and Axel buy ice cream all the time! So, that's like, what . . . five thousand money per year? This means that you have a helluva lot of ice cream coming your way sir!"

"With my family and all, me always borrowing money, this is perfect!"

"Or you could just get a job," Hayner joked.

"Psh, yeah right, like that would _ever _happen," Said a familiar voice behind us. "Roxie is too lazy to even do house work for his family, why would he do work for random strangers?" Axel asked, sitting down beside me. "Why are you discussing jobs anyway?"

He was my best friend, and perfection in a tall body; Axel Brandwunde. He was the one that lingered awake for _hours_ with me because I was scared of the Lion King. My true best friend, the one who made me laugh without trying. It seemed that he was always there for me, whether I needed him or not. But of course, if we were to trade places, then I wouldn't have a little blond to lean on. I'd trust all my secrets with someone else.

_Demyx._

Demyx Dorian was Axel's best friend, something that I thrived to be. I guess that I should have made someone else my best friend. I told Hayner almost everything, so maybe it could be him. "Anyway, what's going on, Roxie?"

"How many _times _have I told you _not_ to call me that, _Axel_?" I hissed. "And I'm eating ice cream with my best friend! What does it _fucking _look like?"

"Jesus, kitty. Retract the claws before you put my eyes out," He joked. I rolled my eyes. "What the hell is his problem?" He asked Hayner.

"He was _fine_ before you got here, he was actually talking to someone. To me."

"Yeah, because you're his best friend, and he _loves _to talk to you." Axel stood up after growling at Hayner.

"What was that about, Roxas?"

My body was trembling with coming off the high of an adrenaline rush. I slammed my head into the table and groaned, not minding that I probably was getting ice cream all over my face. Hayner had basically let his ice cream met, after all.

"Idon'tknow. Oh my god, exactly what I was talking about earlier!" I lifted my head, to gaze at Hayner slightly. "That not thinking thing! I don't even know what happened! I was thinking about Axel and Demyx and—"

"You're . . . jealous! OH MY GOD, ROXAS STRIFE, YOU'RE JEALOUS!" My face flushed as I tried to focus my attention on the table in front of me. "Oh. My. God. You're in love with him!" I shook my head so quickly that it made my head hurt. He got the point. "Roxas, that is _so_ adorable!"

I growled softly and shook my head. "No, I care about Axel, yes. I'd love to be his best friend, but . . . that's Demyx's job." I felt pathetic after that sentence. "And I'm _not _in love with Axel. Loving someone like that, it's impossible."

"I guess because it's _sooo _impossible to fall in love with your best friend, or even your worst enemy?"

"Hayner, did you just imply what I think you implied?" I asked, narrowing my eyes up at him.

"No," He said, voice wavering. "Maybe," He was chewing on his lip, when he finally whispered, "Yes."

"Hayner! OH MY GOD! You love S—" Hayner "shushed me harshly.

"He's in here, idiot. Be quiet!" He spat. "And yes, I do! B-but you can't tell anyone! No one knows but you, so if word gets out, I know it's you." He looked into my eyes before leaning in. "I'm trusting you with my life, Roxas. If _he_ finds out, he'll kill me. You know how much of a homophobe he is."

"Actually, I don't think he is a homophobe. I think he just hates you, Hay."

"Just my luck, right?"

"C'mon, Hay, let's go home," I said, standing up. I shoved my ice cream stick in my pocket for later. We had already paid for our ice cream, so why get out money back? Hayner followed me over to Seifer's table, where Seifer looked up at us.

"What do you need?" Seifer asked nonchalantly.

I slid my arm behind Hayner, pinching the skin on his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise.

He jumped into the air, screaming: "SHUTUPFOOL,YOUAIN'TNOFISH!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at Hayner, and Hayner blushed when he noticed Seifer's eyes on him. "Well, I . . .uh, well, there's . . . Roxas and I were talking about the struggle match over there, and we were w-wondering if you w-wanted to fight us."

"I could take both of you at the same time and still win."

"Bring it, baby!" Hayner screamed, before blinking wildly. "I mean, bring it on, Seifer. You are going to get your ass kicked!"

"Fat chance, lamer."

I laughed nervously, tugging Hayner out of the restaurant. Hayner walked by my side, but I realized of a presence behind us. I spun around on my heels to lock eyes with my twin brother. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at Hayner, then at me.

"Where've you been? Dad was yelling at us and Mr. Leonhart because he didn't know where you went. Are you okay?" He asked, feeling my forehead.

"I told dad I wasn't sick last night, Ven. I'm fine. Hayner just wanted to come and get some ice cream, and you know me, I can never turn down ice cream!" I laughed nervously.

"You were talking to Seifer," He said, pointedly.

"Ventus, Seifer is my _acquaintance. _He isn't going to kill me in the middle of an ice cream shop either, so deal."

"Roxas, dad was _worried_ about you! You could be sick! You know what happened last time you felt bad! Roxas, please, understand what's going on here. You told dad you didn't feel good last night, right?" I nodded towards him. "Well, last time that happened, you almost _died._" I nodded slowly, before opening my mouth. He cut me off again. "You don't even realize how upset he was when he came home and saw you weren't there. He sent Sora and I out to look for you. But we need to go home now, okay?"

"What happened 'last time' Roxas?" Hayner asked, looking at me.

"Sorry, Hayner, I have to go. I'll see you whenever." I said, changing the subject quickly.

I walked with my brother the rest of the way home, leaving Hayner dumbfounded where he stood. I'd hate to tell him—to tell _them—_about my sickness. I felt bad for everything, yeah. I didn't want to worry anyone. Especially not Hayner.

I caught a glimpse of my best friend, laughing with _his_ best friend.

**Jealous Roxas is jealous! O:**

**Ehmahsizzle, what the helium is up with Roxas?**

**Wait to find out! xD**

_**BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE INTERNET UNTIL I GET DONE WITH THE FREAKIN' SECOND CHAPTER. THANKS DAD, I HOPE YOU READ THIS!**_

**(:**


	2. Rise the Wake

**AlloAllo, my fly fictional-lovin****'**** friends! How****'****s you? Me too! Ehhhhammmmmm. Yes, Eh-ham. (Read my notes only. Reading this whole AN is a waste of time. xD Sorry.)**

**I like looking at the letters of this font o.O it's god-like, fo****'****sizzle. xD -****tries to be black and fails miserably-**

**Sorry, I'm like REEEEEEEEEALLY HYPER. **

**NOTE****: This will probably be a **_**horrible**_** chapter. Forgive me? (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_True Love burns the brightest, But the brightest flames leave the deepest scars._

_

* * *

_

God, I can't stand it anymore. When I walk up to Seifer, I want to wrap my arms around his gorgeous body and just _squeeze._ I think about it all the time! I just plan on squeezing his pretty little stomach that shows under his belly shirt in a tight, passionate hug. That Seifer and his teenage sex-appeal, it's so _infuriating!_

Anyway, my name is Hayner Stratford, and I have a little attitude problem, not like you didn't know that. At the moment, my mind consists of one thing, Seifer-freaking-Almasy. Thinking about him all the time is probably just a part of me being a teenager. Hayner Aaron Stratford is a hormonal bitch. Hey, if you sue me, you'd have to sue every teenager in the world, right?

Now that we agree, let's continue.

So, since yesterday at the ice cream shop, I've been flat-out _bugging_ about Roxas. I just want to know what's wrong with him.

And the poor boy can't answer the phone.

Maybe he got in trouble. His brother, Ventus, did say that his dad was extremely worried, or something of that nature. It's like Cloud to be anal like that, because he's Cloud Strife. He's notorious for thinking of others and worrying about other people. But he was _just _opposite of Roxas, he thought irrationally all the time.

I decided to try to call Roxas, for the fiftieth time since he left me yesterday. He _did _answer, but with three short words. "I'm coming over."

He sounded distressed, like he was going insane over there. I was kind of glad that my dad never came around, so my mom and I were alone. My mom was a fine mother, and she was all I needed. I wouldn't trade her for anything. Including Seifer.

I stood at the door—almost _lamely —_but I'm Hayner, the well-known lamer. _Lame_r.

A few minutes later, the doorbell ring. I pulled the door open and Roxas rushed in. He was talking so fast, I could barely understand. I couldn't even get a word in.

"Woah, Roxas, slow down. I can't understand you."

"And that makes this a thousand times harder for me to say! I've done a lot of thinking—"

"Like always?" I asked, unsurprised.

"Yeah, anyways, I figured that I might as well trust you with my life, as you trusted me with yours. Hayner, you're one of my best friends, and the only person I like more is Axel. I haven't told him, either, so no one outside of my household knows what's going on. Maybe a few members of the school board, since it's necessary that you tell them this stuff. Okay, anyway . . . Hayner," Roxas whispered, taking my hands in his. "I'm sick, terribly. My dad thought that because I was late for an appointment one day that it threw me off, and that it was happening again." Roxas squeezed my hands, but looked down at the floor. I allowed him to keep talking. "I had a kidney transplant a few years back. I didn't go on vacation for weeks, I had a transplant. I was home-bound learning, so I was covered, and I didn't want anyone to find out. Until now. Hayner, don't tell anyone, I'm begging you."

"Roxas, you . . . what happened to you that made your . . . body all wacko?"

"Around the time that my mother committed suicide, I was incredibly stupid. I didn't think back then, at all. I drank, smoked, did drugs, and did anything you could think of for money. I don't know why I'm springing all of this on you at once, and I'm sorry, Hayner. I love you, you know that."

"I understand."

"So, we're cool?"

"We cool," I nodded, wrapping my arms around Roxas.

"Aw, how _adorable._ Two little boys hugging each other, it's so heart-warming!" Said Seifer from behind us.

"Hayner, what's he doing here?"

"I don't know. Seifer, why are you here, and where did you come from?" I asked him, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I came to see your mom, lamer. Is she in?" He asked, peeking up the stairs.

"What do you want with my mom?" I asked.

"It's none of your business, chicken wuss. Is. She. In?"

"NO! SHE'S NOT IN. NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HER? Is this some kind of weird . . . cougar type thing. Cause, one, she's my mom. Two, that's just wrong, because you're a minor. Three, _ewwwww."_

"Relax, she just helps me when I need her. It's no kinky childhood fantasy that I'm going through. Your mom really gives the best advice."

"I could give you advice! Maybe it runs in the family!"

"I don't think you could help me with this specific problem. Later, Roxas."

"Bye-bye, Seifer!" I turned to see my best friend waving away my arch-enemy, and love of my life. I stared at him for a few seconds, before narrowing my eyes towards the door.

"You're buddy-buddy with Seifer?" I asked. "That's insane, Roxas."

I didn't really know what to think anymore. Seeing Seifer made me want to burst with happiness and scream at the top of my lungs. He drove me absolutely _crazy._

But who said I didn't like it?

**This chapter was a wittle-bit short. (:**

**But I'm still developing Hayner, and I want you to meet the side of him that's in love with Seifer, before you meet the actual Hayner. **

**Roxas is the complete opposite of Hayner, meaning I'm developing him first. **

**Adios, and arrivederci. **


	3. And Carry Me

**So. I've decided to be incredibly stupid about the whole thing xD. **

**WARNING: Filler chapter.**

**And to my reviewer, whose name crossed my mind at the moment, there is going to be a twist, which you will find out in the next Roxas chapter. Not this Roxas chapter, but the next. Roxas' chapters are the odd numbers, and Hayner's the even. :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Life without a friend is death without a witness._

**

* * *

**

I sat on my couch, idly flipping through the channels. Why was there never anything on? With over a thousand laugh-inducing channels, there had to be something on that was interesting. Well, I was wrong. No matter how many times you tried to find something interesting you never could.

I could call someone and ask them to come over, but I really didn't want to see Hayner, or anyone of the spiky red-haired appearance. I just sighed and walked to the door, turning to look in the kitchen. "Dad, I'm going out for a walk. I'll call you if something happens. Not that it will, of course."

I opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind me. As I breathed in the warm, summer air, I realized that it smelled like the ocean outside. The ocean, I'd like to go to the beach someday, I haven't been since before I got sick. Maybe I could ask Dad to take me, or Ventus.

I found myself a few steps away from the Sandlot, through the alley way, I could see Seifer and Rai talking. I stepped out and watched as Seifer's gaze shifted to me. He held up a finger to Rai, and leaped off the bench, walking up to me _painfully_ slowly. "What are you doing in my territory, wuss?"

"Ha-ha, Seifer. Just yesterday, you were being all friendly with me, so please don't give me that tough-ass bullshit."

"Wuss, I'm warning you . . . ,"

"Oh stop with empty threats, Seifer, you're not scaring anyone. I need to talk to you."

"About what? There's nothing you can't say about me that my guys don't know."

"You act completely different towards me when Hayner is around. Am I over-thinking things, or do you _like_ him?"

I was pushed back roughly, his hawk-like eyes on me. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Not here, not now."

Seifer had pulled me all the way to his house, where we sat down on the couch. "So, you do like Hayner?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Being around him makes me want to vomit, and not being around him makes me lonely. Hey, maybe I just want to beat his face into a pulp, or maybe it's just that my friends talk about you guys all the time."

"Why do your friends talk about us?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I think Fuu has a lesbian crush on Olette or something, and Rai just wants to talk about struggling with you guys, and I bring up Hayner a lot, try to stick up for him when I can."

"You do like him," I stated. "Wow, that's just," _great. I completely forgot I was sworn to secrecy._ ". . . well."

"You can't tell him, or anyone. Now, let's play a game or something."

He grabbed the game board and I picked out the thimble thing, the same one I always used. Near the end of the game, I had won by a few hundred money pieces. In the end, I left. Seifer had pulled the door open for me.

"Why thank you, what a gentleman you are!" I said, with my fake-girly voice. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Seifer. I won't tell Hayner or anyone. I've been asked to keep several secrets in the last few days." I kissed his cheek again and turned around as he shut the door behind me.

My eyes met with a pair of honey-brown orbs. I gasped. "Hayner, that wasn't . . . no, that's not what—"

Might as well save my voice, because he was already gone.

**Sorry that this one was so short, it was kind of a filler, and I had mental-block as Roxas! D:**

**Well, do you like it? (:**

**Me tooo!**


End file.
